How Far Would I Go?
WARNING: Contains A LOT of blood, but all according to the plot, so please do not tell me that there is too much blood. BEWARE! You have been warned. Thank You. ---- Chase woke up to a start, and with a loud scream that woke up the rest of the dogs. "Chase! Are you alright!?" Skye called out. "No! I'm anything BUT alright!" "Why!? "It's happening! IT'S HAPPENING! I'm so dead! I'M SO DEAD!!!" "Dead?!" "Well, not literally but yes! DEAD!" "Well, why?" Rocky asked, a bit suspicious about this sudden assumption of death. "I'm almost old enough! He'll come for me! He'll KILL ME!" "Chase, calm down. I'm sure you're just overreacting." Ryder said, calmly, but there was nothing calm in Chase's expression. "No, I'm not. Would I joke about something as serious as death, Ryder, sir ?" "Calm down, dude," Zuma said, but was cut off by Chase's death glare, but since "he" hadn't come yet, Chase's powers weren't active at the moment, but if they had been, it would have been a death glare, literally. Suddenly, shadows started consuming everything. When they passed lights, they went out, when it passed people and pets, they turned to stone. When it finally reached the Lookout, they could see it was being led by a black wolf, with strange red markings on his face that looked like he had been crying in red, crying blood. "B-B-Blood Tears," Chase said nervously, before Skye was consumed by the shadows. "That's my name. Don't wear it out. Now, let's see what we can do about YOU!" He yelled and the shadows consumed all of the pups and Ryder, but when they got to Chase, instead of turning to stone, he started changing. His eyes started to glow a dark brown, and his fur changed to match that color. His fur became messier, and he started losing the key features of a German Shepard, which were being replaced with more wolf features. He opened his eyes, now fuming brown, and smirked. Blood Tears motioned to his lifeless friends, and then waved his paw to break them out of the trance. They collapsed, then they heard Blood Tear's menacing voice speak to them. "Get away while you can. On the, we WILL strike." "You wouldn't. Chase-" Skye pleaded, only to be interrupted by who she thought would help. "NEVER call me that name, AGAIN!" he yelled, enraged, sending Skye into tears. "Anyways, countdown begins... Now! 1..." Marshall and Rubble started running away as fast as their paws could carry them. "2..." Rocky and Zuma began to run away, but Skye stayed in place. "3!" Blood Tears yelled, and Chase jumped in front of Skye and bared his fangs in her face. She immediately realized that he wasn't joking, and was heartbroken, but turned away and started to run. Skye tried to run, but Chase-wolf grabbed her tail, and pinned her down, then with a strong paw, pushed right through her chest, and squished her heart. Zuma looked back, then crashed into a wall. Where he had touched it, a black hole started forming and started sucking him in. As he yelled, he got a warning. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, DON'T TOUCH THE WALLS!" Blood Tears yelled, laughing as Zuma landed in front of the Chase-wolf. Zuma tried to scramble to his feet, but the Chase-wolf bit his tail, and dragged Zuma into the darkness. A few seconds later, a scream is heard, and blood is seen spreading across the floor. Rocky at top speed, but is intercepted by the Chase-wolf, who, with one swift swipe, knocks Rocky's head off. Rubble runs away from the scene, only to be pinned down, and crushed, with his blood splattered on everything. Marshall ran blindly in any direction he could, avoiding the walls and running in the direction towards the Chase-wolf. As he ran, he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. "Run, run, as fast as you can, we'll still catch you, so don't waste your breath!" Blood Tears called out teasingly, and sure enough, the Chase-wolf was right behind Marshall. Marshall managed to escape for about 5 minutes, but not a second longer. The Chase-wolf tackled him and stood over him. "You wouldn't! You know me! Your best friend, Marshall! What's gotten into you?!" Marshall called out, hoping it would save his life, and it worked. The Chase-wolf shook its head, trying to wrap it's mind around what Marshall was saying. Its eyes stopped glowing, but as a final act of defiance, it tossed Marshall into the air, and he fell towards Skye's helicopter blades, which were for some reason, spinning at full speed, and sliced Marshall into a million pieces. Category:Stories that contain blood